Luck Always Come Your Way
by Waveless0Emotions
Summary: A Sweet Fanfic Of Karin and Kazune. Enjoy! Chapter 9 finally here! Chapter 10 in progress!
1. A Sweet Kiss

Luck Will Always Come Your Way

Chapter 1: A Sweet Kiss

"AAHHH!"

THUD

"Oww!" Karin Hanazono remarked, pinned to the floor, and staring up face to face with Kazune Kujyou. Once again, Karin tripped, Kazune tried to help, but ended up going down as well. (Sry, I tried to keep it simple, Gomen.)

"Are you okay?" Kazune asked, half worried, half annoyed. "I'm alright," Karin replied.  
"U-Um...Kazune-kun?...Could you please get off because I need to-!" Karin suddenly stopped her sentence, realising their faces were inches away from eachother, their hands intwined.

They sprang of eachother, looking away while their faces started going red. "Are you two ready?" Himeka Kujiou asked, holding a ladybug.  
"AHHH! BUG! BUG! BUG!" Karin and Kazune both shouted, grabbing their backpacks and sprinting to school, leaving Himeka puzzled, actually forgotten. (Heh heh...to all Himeka lovers, Gomen nasai! Gomen Nasai! I'm really sry for leaving Himeka like that.)

Next Morning

Begins Flashback-actually, dream:

Kazune: Karin...I...really like you.  
Karin: Oh Kazune-kun, I like you, too.  
(Kissing scene)

"AARGH! It's that _**SICK**_ dream again!" Karin half muttered, half hollered to herself, **panting** slightly in bed.(Kawaii! Karin in bed!) Then she heard the sound of knocking-actually _banging_ on her door.

"Oi! Karin!" Kazune shouted, banging on her door. "Get up! Get your lazy bum up right now!  
We have training to do! Women, they're like cows!"  
"Shut up you jerk-face!" Karin shouted back, opening the door and glaring at him. "You just woke me up from my wonderful drea-hang on, oh make that _**SICK**_ dream!"  
"_**SICK**_ dream? Now tell me, what was your _**wonderful-hang on**_ _**SICK**_ dream?" Kazune asked sacastically. "It was...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Karin shouted, slamming the door in his face, blushing pink while on the other side, Kazune was thinking: her _**SICK**_ dream was about none of you business...? "..."

After it seemed like forever, Karin closed her bedroom door and started to walk down the stairs.

"EEEK!"

THUD

"Owwie!" Karin cried, on the floor, and staring eye-to-eye with the person none other than Kazune. "I can't believe you did it again!" Kazune argued back. (Okay, they're not arguing but oh well...) "Then get off me, will you,because-!" Her word was cut short when his face moved closer to her, looming above her like a tower.

"K-Kazune-kun..." but he silenced her by bringing his lips down to hers.Massaging her lips gently and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Taking her hand in his, Kazune slwly pulled away, smiling lightly. Pieces of his white hair tickled her cheek, his violet blue eyes staring deep into her emerald ones.

"Karin...I...really..-!" Karin stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "It's alright, I know"  
Karin explained, smiling at him while her finger left his lips and begain settling on his collar. Tugging it gently, she signaled him to come closer, cupping his cheek delicately,  
she closed the gap between them in a sweet but quick kiss. Karin pulled back quickly but Kazune caught her lips again in adeep

and flaming kiss. Kazune's arm snaked around her waist, forcing her to lean fully against him as the kiss deepened even more. Karin squirmed under him, arm locked around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

When they finally seperated, both eyes were twinkling. "Kazune-kun...?" Karin asked. Kazune smiled, and in her ear, he whispered:"I love you." Karin froze, her mind rewinding the three words back and forth. "Karin...?" Kazune asked puzzled. "Karin!" Kazune asked again, voice louder. "Karin!" Kazune repeated loudly, waving his hands in front of her face. "KARIN"  
Kazune shouted, hands now on her shoulders and began to bang her head to the floor up and down. "SNAP OUT OF OUT!"

Karin finally unfrozed from her position, her eyes starting to go swirling. "...I...l-love...you.  
...too..." Then she collapsed with stars on her head. (Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!) Little they know that someone was watching them from behind a door.


	2. A Reward for Kazune and Karin

Chapter 2: A Reward for Kazune and Karin 

Continuing that day at school

"So Karin,what did you get?" Kazune asked, a paper in his hand. The class just did a test and as usual, Kazune got perfect. "...I GOT 75 OUT OF 100!" Karin shouted happily,  
waving her paper like a maniac around while Kazune sweatdropped.  
"DON'T GET ME WRONG! LAST TIME I GOT 60!" Karin pouted. "That's because you got a good teacher," Kazune observed. "NOT TRUE! SOME WORK, I DID** MYSELF**!" Karin declared proudly but then glumly muttered: "..but most of the work was done by Kazune-kun since he helped me, a lot..." Unfortunately, Kazune heard it.

"Then I should get a reward, or at least, a _thank you_, shouldn't I?" Kazune required, looking at her sexily in the eye while Karin blushed beet red. "W-well, I-I shouldn't give you the reward right now, s-since we're at school," Karin stuttered, still blushing. "Aww, come on! Just a quick one!" Kazune whined, pretending to be hurt.( I guess he is a little perverted...well, maybe not...) "UH-UH! Not now!" Karin confirmed, head shaking.  
"Women..." Kazune muttered but still grinned.

At home

Karin and Kazune were working on their homework together when suddenly Kazune intwined Karin's hand in his, smirking. Karin slowly looked up from her work, half blushing, half startled. "Hey Karin, have you forgotten something that you promised-actually _**owe**_ me?"  
Kazune teased, stroking her fingers. "U-um...w-well...y-yes...b...but...!" Karin stopped because Kazune leaned towards her, with an evil glint in his eyes. "Are you saying that you're breaking the promise?" Kazune hissed, frowning slightly.

"Fine, have it your way," Karin huffed, crushing her lips against his, playing with his soft hair. Kazune responded immediately, satisfied with the reward. (Wow..he's easy to please)  
He gently nibbled on her lower lip, silently begging to enter. Karin opened slowly but in seconds, Kazune had forced his tongue in her mouth, exploring slowly and dancing with her tongue.

"There, you have your reward, happy?" Karin asked, looking away so he wouldn't see her blush. Kazune chuckled, then turned her head so that he could see her face. "Very," Kazune huskily replied, pulling her into a light embrace. Karin smiled secretly as Kazune tightened his hold on hers, pressing her softly against him. Kazune was just about to kiss Karin again when he-

Cliffhanger! TBC.


	3. Life is Full of Surprises

Chapter 3: Life is Full With Surprises 

"AH! BUG! BUG! BUG!" Kazune shouted, hands waving rapidly as a fly began climbing on one of Karin's hairband.( Or I _call_ it, her hair accessorie.) Himeka came flying into the room where they were. "Ooohh! Where! Where!" She shrieked, head looking around in all directions wildly while the other two sweatdropped. (...okay...)

"There." Kazune said flatly, pointing to one of the hairband's balls. Himeka zoomed forward and nearly** tackled** Karin to the ground. "A FLY! I LOVE FLIES!" Himeka shouted, as she_** roughly**_ grabbed the fly and skipped to her room.(Now in **reality**, I don't think Himeka would do that...hm...) "I-I t-think we s-should f-finish our h-homework," Karin said shakily,  
Kazune nodded, their faces flushed. So they finished their homework, ate dinner and went to bed. (Wow..that was fast...)

Karin's bedroom

Karin couldn't sleep, she tossed this way and that but it didn't help. Maybe Kazune-kun is isn't sleeping either, Karin thought as she tiptoed out of her bedroom. True to her word,  
Kazune wasn't asleep either, not **yet**. He was holding a book and staring into the night sky.  
(Well, he was _supposed_ to be reading but something caught his eye.) "Karin..." he murmured softly but outside the door, Karin heard and nearly fell over. Kazune,  
who obviously heard the shuffling noise, snapped out of his daydream.

Walking to the door, which he opened, was surprised to find a blushing Karin staring down at her feet. "K-Kazune-kun,I-I'm s-sorry to b-bother you at a t-time like t-this b-but I c-couldn't s-sleep so-!" Her sentence was muffled when Kazune's mouth dropped over hers,  
elliminating any unfinished words. Karin gasped in his mouth but responded quickly,  
wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I understand," Kazune soothed. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Karin turned magenta, but allowed Kazune to take her hand, leading her to his bed.

Karin softly slipped under the covers, leaning slightly from Kazune. Kazune smiled faintly,  
then captured her lips for a goodnight kiss.(a little lame...) Caressing her cheek, Kazune deepened the kiss. Karin moaned lightly as Kazune's hair tickled her face, **enjoying** the ride.  
Seperating, Kazune turned off the lights and darkness welcomed them. Karin jumped a little when Kazune wormed his arm around her waist securely but soon relaxed. Nussling her face against the crook of his neck, Karin closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. "You're an angel," Kazune whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Sighing, Kazune's eyelids dropped and he too, fell into a sweet but light sleep.

TBC.


	4. Extreme Fluffyness

Note from the author: Sry that I haven't been updating these weeks, my RCM exams and other useless stuff was in the way... 

Chapter 4: Extreme Fluffyness

Kazune's room

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the Kujiou household. Karin woke up feeling something warm, fleshy and was breathing beside her. Smiling gently at Kazune's calm sleeping form, she just couldn't resist a giggle. Lifting her hand, she brushed ome bangs from his face. Kazune wiggled under her touch, his eyelids struggling to open. Finally,  
it did, his eyes adjesting to the light. Violet blue orbs looking hazy with sleep, Kazune looked like a cute four-year-old.(So cute! Kawaii!)

"Good morning Kazune-kun!" chirped Karin cheerfully. "Morning..." Kazune replied back, his eyelids drooping, asking hopefully if he could go back to sleep. Planting a kiss on his cheek, Karin got out of bed. Since it was a Saturday, everybody slept in. Karin tiptoed into her own bedroom, careful not to wake the others. After checking herself in the mirror, Karin came out dressed in a plain white blouse and a medium-length green skirt.

"Hey," a voice said behind her, making making Karin jump. "AHHHHHH!" Karin shrieked, wacking Kazune with her pillow, causing him to land _butt-first_ onto the bed.  
"AHHHH-EH?" Oh Kazune-kun!" Karin cried, rushing to the bed. "You scared me half to **death**!" "Oh, I'm soooo sorry for scaring you half to death** which you survived and came back to life**," Kazune muttered scarcastically. "Well still, you scared m-!" Karin stopped her sentence, staring at her hands, which were cupping his chin. Kazune smirked and Karin, seeing the funny glint in his eyes, began to blush.

Strong arms snaked around her waist, forcing her to lie in that comfortable position.  
"You know me too well Karin, but too bad this time!" Kazune snickered and bought his lips down down to a breathtaking and passionate kiss. He gently caressed her face, twirling strands of Karin's hair with her finger, as he took advantage of her mouth. Karin squirmed, fighting to get closer as she kissed him back. Kazune's lips left hers, now on the crook of her neck and his lips making contact with her creamy skin. Karin fidgeted a little, allowing Kazune to nussle his head in more. "Kazune-kun, I don't think we should be doing this right now," Karin said quietly. "I'm never letting go of you," Kazune moaned, lightly biting on her flesh.

"Kazune-kun, please?" Karin begged, her face began forming in the look of a_ puppy_.  
(Woah...so not Karin..I think...) Kazune finally admitted defeat, turning his face away.  
Karin giggled softly, then took Kazune's hand. "Come on, now get changed," Karin commanded as she ushered Kazune out the door.

"Shall we eat breakfast?" Himeka asked happily, placing a plate of omelette towards them and some vegetables. (Sry, I couldn't think of anything else...) They said thanks and ate in peace. "Hey Himeka-chan," Karin asked. "Yes?" Himeka replied. "What happened to that.  
...fly... of.. yours?" Karin asked uneasily. "Oh! I examined him everywhere: the wings, the legs, the body, the...etc...and the the-! "H-himeka-c-chan, I-I think w-we got t-the idea..." Karin spluttered, her face turning a little green. Kazune, who was beside her, was already purple, and looking like he was gonna puke. Karin grabbed Himeka's hand and together, they zoomed to to a safe place so they might not get splattered...

TBC.


	5. Announcement and a Trap

Note from the author: Kyaa! School has started! Once again I am forced to do homework again, more everyday so I'm very sorry if I can't update more chapters for you guys! Please forgive me, for I think I'm cursed to do this cruel things to you people... 

Chapter 5: Announcement and a Trap

"This year, our school will be hosting an annual Spring Fling dance on the 27th of April(which is my birthday!), which is next Tuesday at 7:00 p.m. Everyone is expected to come and of course, dress nicely and formally." The teacher told the class, earning a few squeals and nods from the teens. Karin nodded, Himeka squealed(wonder why?) and Kazune just simply cocked an eyebrow.

"So Kazune-kun, are you going to the dance?" Karin asked, on the way home. "Maybe, since sensei told us to go,"  
Kazune answered, glancing at her. "Karin-chan! We should make you the prettiest girl at the dance!" Himeka cried, pulling her into an ultra-tight hug. "C-can't b-brea-th H-Himeka-c-chan..." Karin stuttered painfully. Himeka released her and went on blabbing about the dance. (Okay...It seems like I turned Himeka-chan into a maniac...heh...heh...)

At Home

"Karin?" Kazune asked, knocking at her door, "Yeah, Kazune-kun?" Karin answered, opening the passage to her bedroom and welcoming him in. "Uh...Karin? I know this is very stupid but...would you go to the dance thingy with...me?" Kazune asked, a tiny glow of red on his cheeks. "...Sure!" Karin cried, hugging the daylights out of him. (Woah...so **NOT** Karin!) "Okay...okay...jeez...Karin...can't...breath...!" Kazune weezed, turning blue. Karin quickly let go of him, bowing her head. "Really Karin, where did you learn to squeeze that hard?" Kazune wondered, cursing under his breath. "I said I was sorry!" Karin protested, cheeks balging. "Sorry doesn't make thing right," Kazune shot back.

"Oh yeah? So what does make it right huh?" Karin challenged but then sweatdropped, big time. "Wait a minute...you're asking for a reward, right?" "So what if I am?" "Then I'm not gonna give you one, ha!" "Well then, I guess that I 'm gonna have to steal one myself!" "You're never gonna steal one from me!" "Oh yeah?" Kazune smirked, closing the door behind him and locking it. He slowly began to walk towards Karin, still smirking. Karin seeing that he's planning something, began to back away. Kazune, noticing a wall not far behind Karin, his smirk went wider.

"Gotcha..." Kazune hissed, trapping Karin as she leaned against the wall, her face showing fear.(Hm...this is certainly interesting) Karin forced her eyes to close as Kazune's head began to lower, preparing herself to face the worst. It never came. Karin opened her eyes, looking at the crystal blue orbs that she loved so much. Kazune's face was hovering above her, a few inches from her face. One hand held her chin and the other wrapped around her tiny waist.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Kazune whispered seductively, caressing her chin. "A...a..." Karin stammered. "Hm...looks like you're not in the mood for a reward, are you?" Kazune declared, releasing her slowly.  
"K-Kazune-k-kun...wait!" Karin cried, hands gripping his shirt. "So...you've changed your mind?" Kazune asked,  
secretly snickering. " D-Don't g-go..." Karin begged, tears forming in her leafy green eyes.

_Oh no...it was'nt suppose to end like this!_ Kazune thought rapidly, worry clearly seen on his face. (I think Karin is a little OC right?) Kazune closed his arms around Karin again. "You idiot, I 'm not going anywhere without you"  
Kazune soothed softly, running his hands over her hair. "Y-you're n-not g-oing?" Karin asked, eyes lifting up to meet his. Drying her tears with his hands, Kazune looked at her. "Karin...do you mind if..." Kazune asked. "Do whatever you want..." Karin answered, smiling as Kazune's lips covered hers in a deep kiss.

TBC.


	6. The Spring Flingpart 1

'ello my darlings, Waveless is back with more Kamichis! Sry it took a loooong time to update but school has started and well, you know, more homework and classes. I said to myself that as soon as the Christmas holidays started, I'm gonna buckle down and get to work! And here it is: 

Chapter 6: The Spring Fling(part 1)

Notes from the author: tiny swearing, lots of lemon...BE WARNED!!!

"So Karin-chan," Himeka asked her, "Who are you going to the dance with?" Karin winced. If Himeka knew that she was going to the dance with Kazune, she'll surely freak out. "Uh...um..." Karin mumbled. "Yes?" Himeka asked, her eyes beaming, or was it shining? "Uh...it's a secret?" She finished lamely. "Ooooh! I like secrets! What is it, tell me!" Karin sighed. This is going to be a long conversation. "Himeka-chan, don't worry, you'll see him at the Fling!" The light brunette assured her, trying to lead her away from the main point. "I can't wait! Oh, I wonder who it is? I mean, I was asking Kazune-kun but he said he was already chosen. Who might that lucky girl be?" Karin gulped. That lucky girl who asked Kazune was none other than Karin herself! God, if Himeka found it, who knows what will happen???

"Anyways, come on Karin-chan! We gotta shop for some dresses for the prom!" Himeka said, pulling the horrified girl by the arm. As they walked towards the store named "Gowns Galore", Karin was plotting a way to escape, the sight of her fitting into a _short_ and skimpy dress was terrifying. Somehow, Himeka knew what Karin was thinking so she pretended to be chasing a fly but running into the shop with Karin confused behind her.  
"Don't worry Karin-chan, I'll help you pick your dress, it will be fine, don't panic," Himeka soothed her, as Karin's panicmeter went down. "How about this one?" The red-eyed half-goddess pointed to that dress, but seeing the look on Karin's face, they moved on. "This one?" "No, too tight." "This one?" "No, too revealing." This one?" "No, too ugly"  
"THIS ONE?!!" Himeka asked desperately. They almost scrolled through each and everyone but none of the dressed fitted Karin's likeness.

They stopped at this particular dress. "This one, Karin-chan?" Himeka asked nervously, silently praying that this would be the one for her picky friend. "Uh...hey, actually this is better than most of the dresses," said Karin, observing the gown with one arched eyebrow. "Yay! This could be the one!" Himeka cried, finally.  
"Um...Himeka-chan? One problem," Karin asked. "What?" "Um...the dress is 30,000 yen...TOO MUCH!!!" Karin stuttered, looking at the price tag in horror. "Don't worry, Karin-chan, I've got it covered!" Himeka said, pulling a few thin but very high bills on the table. "B-b-b-b-ut Himeka-c-chan...I-" "No buts," Himeka said firmly, "It's my treat."

At Home, Night of the Dance

Kazune lossened the tie on his collar, looking at himself in the mirror. He had wore a white shirt, pants, a coat or whatever you wear on top of your shirt and a loose blue tie that matched his eyes, and no, he did not dye his hair like in the manga where in the fifth volume, he dyed it black for the play or something. Then he glanced at the clock.  
6:30...he thought, Karin should be getting ready now. A sad expression crawled across his face. Himeka doesn't have anyone to go with. Karin, on the side of the room, was thinking the same thing. Then she made a decision. Seeing that she didn't put on her gown yet, she tiptoed to Kazune's room and knocked on the door.

"Coming, oh damn! This stupid tie!" A voice swore from the inside. Karin sweatdropped and the door was open by Kazune wearing a completely white suit except for the tie. Karin stared at him in awe, never seeing anyone that handsome, but blushing a deep red too. "What are you staring at?" Kazune asked, eyebrow arched. "Oh...uh...n-nothing!  
W-why?" Karin stuttered, looking immediately away. "Why, am I too handsome for you, you dummy?" Kazune teased, taking her hand and dragging her in. "O-of c-course n-not! Why w-would I?" She flustered, trying to hide her blush. "So, what do I owe this beautiful dummy a trip to my bedroom?" Kazune scoffed, sitting on his chair. Karin,  
however stood.

"It's about Himeka."  
Kazune's face fell.

Wow, finished, the first part..how do you guys get to read the second part, why of course, review! Please give me some more reviews and I will surely make the second part soon! Happy reading! Oh, thx to all my reviewers who reviewed!  
You really made my days brighter! Ciao!  
Waveless-chan


	7. The Spring Fling Part 2

Note from the author: Konnichiwa minna! Ayako-chan with some more Kamichama Karin!

I hope you liked my last chapter! It was a blast! Sorry it took a long time to update, I was so worked up about finding a partner for Himeka-chan that I almost died! I also read all the Kamichama series plus the sequel, Kamichama Karin Chu. So I got a sense of how to write the next parts. Karin and Kazune actually got married! (I think…) Also, check out my future story of my Kamichama Karin!

Luck Always Comes Your Way

Chapter 7: The Spring Fling Part 2

Note: it's very heartwarming and fluffy, of course!

The trees swayed. The grass whistled. The silenced engulfed them. Neither knew how to respond or begin.

A light sniffle broke the ice. Kazune looked up in alarm to see transparent crystals form in his lover's eyes. Kazune's eyes and heart tightened to see Karin crying or in pain. He reached out a hand, then hesitated.

Karin spoke first. "K-Kazune-kun…you do know Himeka-chan loves you, you do know right?"

She stuttered.

"Yes…I found out a month ago, but I didn't tell you, I'm sorry…" The sun god replied sadly.

Karin smiled under her bangs. _I can't win_, she thought.

"No…" She said. "Don't be, Kazune-kun. I should be the one apologizing to you. Himeka-chan should be the one with you. Not me. I can't compare myself to her. She deserves you. I don't."

"Karin-" Kazune started.

"NO! STOP IT! She's smarter, prettier, and better! She loves you, Kazune-kun! I can't hurt her anymore, not after all the things she's done for me! I don't want her to be hurt any longer!" Karin screamed, tears now streaming down her shining eyes.

"Karin! Why can't you listen to me-" Kazune growled in frustration.

"NO! DON'T SAY IT! SHE'S THE ONE FOR YOU! I'M SO SORRY FOR CAUSING YOU SO MUCH PAIN!" And with that, Karin turned on her heels to run back to her room.

"Karin! Matte!" Kazune called out, running after her. He could see her up ahead. Drops of her shattered heart scattered and her two pigtails dancing behind her back.

Karin attempted to block Kazune from entering her room, but he ducked just in time, winding up on the floor, wincing.

"Karin…" He stated, taking slow steps towards her. Karin's breathing had become short, meaning she wasn't in a good mood.

"Karin, I understand your friendship with Himeka, she will understand, and soon she will find the one she is destined to be with-"

"No you don't understand! You'll never stand what our friendship is like-"

"I DO UNDERSTAND!" Kazune shouted. He forced her head up, looking at her square in the eye. His other hand wrapped around her waist, binding her to him. Karin tried to tug out, but knowing it's useless to escape his embrace.

His eyes softened and calmed down.

"Karin, I understand all of the feelings, emotions and happiness of your friendship with her,"

Kazune's voice quieted down to a hiss.

"Himeka knows that I know she loves me, but she will understand, she's a strong girl. One day she will be truly happy with the one that she loves, and if she didn't, we will help her find one.

I love her, but Karin, I cannot live without you. I'll protect you forever, you and Himeka."

"Kazune-kun…" Karin whispered.

"Karin, I love you, you know I do. I promise I won't even look at another woman as long as I have you. I'll love you even when we die and go to heaven." Kazune assured, loosening his grip on her.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin cried, as she flung herself into his arms and began to cry uncontrollably.

He smiled lightly, whispering a prayer to god. She was finally his, won after many months of waiting and arguing. Kazune stroked her hair and patted her back to quiet her down.

"Aw geez! Watch the suit! You don't want this shirt to be soaked, now would you?" Kazune teased as he dried her tears. Karin glared at him, then smiled warily. "Arigato Kazune-kun."

**10 minutes later**

Kazune waited down by the staircase, having changed his tear-soaked shirt into another white one.

_Arrgh, we're already running late_, her thought. _What's taking her so long?_

Then he heard sharp but soft steps come down the stairs. Karin's steps.

"There you are! What's taking you so-" Kazune didn't finish his sentence. There, on the grand staircase, stood Karin.

Surrounded by a whirl of light, the goddess had worn a sleeveless snow white gown, complete with little frills and laces. Beads of silver glittered around her like a decorated Christmas tree.

Two medium-length long laces supported her dress to her neck. On her hands were translucent long gloves and almost-like glass slippers on her feet. She had taken off her olive hair ties and in its place, was a pure white headband, with frills dancing around it.

Karin had no makeup, but her face glowed like the sun.

"W-Well, what do you think?" Karin asked shyly, taking shaky steps towards him. He quickly ran the rest of the way and guided her down.

"You look…" Kazune murmured. "Pretty? Nice? Great? Beautiful?" Karin replied, trying to finish his sentence for him.

Background: playing the happy dance….

"No." Kazune said.

Background: music suddenly stops….

"What? Kazune-kun you idiot! How dare you say that to me! Say hello to my fist!" Karin screamed, her hands twirled up into a bun. However, she was still not too used to high heels and tripped on a step.

Karin prepared for the worst. I'm going to die! She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Then she felt it. I didn't die? She asked. Turning her head, she saw Kazune grabbing her from behind the waist to stop her.

"You all right?" Kazune asked, worry shown on his face. "KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin shouted in happiness, throwing herself on him and beginning to cry.

"Oof! Hey! Watch the rain here!" Kazune huffed, getting up and brushing her tears away.

"What I wanted to say was," His voice melted in her ears. "You looked like an angel, or a princess."

Karin blushed red. "I-I-I never knew you would comment m-me like that," She bowed, still blushing pink. He smirked. "You don't want me to compliment you then?" He said huskily.

"N-No! W-What I wanted to say was that you didn't usually comment me like that," Karin said lamely.

"Oh? But this is only the beginning," Kazune taunted, his eyes shining mischievously. His arms began to tickle around her slender waist and his breath curled all over her face. Her face began to heat up.

"U-Um…Kazune-kun? H-How about we look for H-Himeka-chan okay? Y-Yea let's look for her!" Karin pushed, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yea, there was a note addressed to us on the kitchen counter, but I didn't read it yet," Kazune wondered. Karin raced to the kitchen and folded the note.

_Dear Karin-chan and Kazune-kun,_

_If you're wondering where I am, I'm at the Spring Fling._

_Don't worry, I'm not alone. I'm with my friend, Hiro-kun._

_Hiro is a very nice guy and has offered to take me to the Fling._

_I'll introduce you to him after he takes me home._

_Kazune-kun, he's not a bad guy and I've been meeting him for 3 months._

_I'm sorry that I haven't told you this earlier, but it was a surprise!_

_Don't worry, I'm all right and I'll be home by 8:00._

_Love,_

_Himeka_

_P.S. I heard you guys talking about your relationship. Don't worry Karin-chan, I understand. I'm not hurt, and I think Hiro-kun has godly powers of his own!_

Karin's eyes were wide with surprise. Beside her, Kazune was frowning. He didn't trust this Hiro with Himeka. He's very eager to meet him.

TBC………..

There! I'm done! Whew that was tiring! I'll be updating the next chapter very, very soon!

Please send your lovely reviews to my mailbox and check out my future story! Next chapter is extremely fluffy and heavy with icing! Better watch out!

Ja ne,

Ayako-chan


	8. The Spring Fling Part 3: Part 1

Note from the author: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ayako-chan here with more KK! Last chapter we took a look at a hurt/comfort scene. However the Spring Fling isn't finished! I'm so sorry that took so long but I was so busy writing chapter 8, 9, and 10 that I couldn't find time to post it. So sorry! Since you guys are so nice and are waiting patiently, I'll give you a sneak peek of chapter 9 at the end of chapter 8!

**Kamichama Karin Chapter 8**

**The Spring Fling Part 3: Part 1**

" Damn," Kazune grumbled bitterly. Karin looked at him curiously. " Himeka, why didn't tell me this earlier? You know you're not always well, so why do you put yourself in more danger?" He cursed.

" Come on, Kazune-kun, I'm sure Himeka-chan has her own reasons, she's not a little kid anymore," Karin soothed, trying to lower his concern.

" But this Hiro person or whatever his last name is might try to take her away, we don't even know if he's allies with the Karasumas!" Kazune argued.

" Himeka-chan should deserve a break and let her do her own thing," Karin reasoned. "She's constantly tired and pale. We should let her go while she's healthy."

Kazune huffed childishly, knowing Karin made a point. Karin smiled and gave him a look that said: _you're always too protective over others, like a father_, and Kazune rolled his eyes as if saying: _well, we are her parents and she's our only daughter._

They both turned scarlet, remembering the first time they found out. Then Karin suddenly forgot the Spring Fling.

"Oh no! We're late!" Shouted Karin in frustration. "Then maybe we don't have to go," Kazune said casually, looking at the ceiling then at her innocently. Karin glared at him, shaking any perverted thoughts out of his brain. "I don't think so, Kazune-kun!" Karin confirmed, taking Kazune's ear and dragging him toward the butler, who was watching the two teens in amusement and drying some dishes.

"Q-chan! I'm so sorry but can you give us a ride to our school? Please? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Karin pleaded, puppy eyes brimming with fake tears. Q-chan smiled warmly and opened the door for them to get out. Karin thanked him widely and dragged Kazune into the car.

Nobody spoke during the ride. There were some shuffling and secret glances the white couple was giving each other. Kazune reached into his coat pocket and slipped on a pair of white gloves. He hesitated, then nervously grasped Karin's hand tightly, and looked away so she would not see him blush. Karin gasped quietly but hid a smile while she herself stared out the window.

Q-chan looked at the car's mirror and smiled happily. _Young love_, he thought thankfully.

Soon they arrived at their school. Already there were streamers and confetti littered all over the place. Some decorations were even mixed with dirt and mud, making a mess.

Kazune stepped out the car, and then held the door for Karin.

They waved goodbye to Q-chan and began to ascend the stairs of the famous school. Kazune noticed there was a lot of dirt and water around, and with one swift move, he began to carry Karin up the stairs bridle-style.

"K-K-Kazune-k-kun! W-What are you d-doing??!!" Karin squeaked, blushing pink. "Carrying you stupid, what does it look like?" He scoffed. "There's a lot of mud and dirt around and you don't want to get your dress dirty, do you?" "I-I'm not s-stupid, stupid!" Karin said, trying to argue back but failing miserably.

"You so are stupid, stupid and you should really lose some weight, Karin." "So mean! You're now calling me a cow?" Karin fired, punching him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

Kazune growled in annoyance, but set Karin down with such gentleness that she forgave him.

They stared at the wooden doors, wondering what's going to happen. Then after some deep breaths, Kazune slowly pushed the doors open. The whole gym became deadly silent. The girls who were waiting patiently for their prince charming were all shocked to see their precious Kujyou-kun holding the hand of Karin.

The Kazune Z's were all glaring at Karin, who nervously went closer to Kazune. Some guys were staring at Karin with a gleam in their eyes. Kazune, sensing Karin was in danger, put a protective arm around her waist.

One of the members of the Kazune Z's, Ayame, sauntered up to Kazune and smiled sexily. "Kujyou-kun! What a surprise to see you here! Why don't you dance with me? You don't have to go with a slut like her!" Ayame said snobbily, giving Karin a push. Luckily, she was caught by Miyon and Yuki.

Kazune rushed to Karin's side, muttering a quick thanks to the other couple, then glared daggers at Ayame. "First, you had no right to call Karin a slut, and no one can boss me around, telling me who I should be with. Are you god? Are you the boss of me? I'm not a toy that everybody gawks at, and I don't wish to be," Kazune said icily, his piercing gaze making the Kazune Z's cower in fear.

"From this day on, I don't want to see any of you around me or Karin, the club is over, and if any of you lay even a finger on Karin, I swear it's not going to be pretty, she's mine."

There were gasps among the crowds as Kazune gently pulled Karin to her feet. She was amazed at his speech, and her face still holds the astonishment. Karin blushed; a little surprised that he would defend her in such a way, then felt his hand tug hers to follow him.

The two began to step away from the crowd, and Karin was immediately strangled to death by Micchi's hug. "Hanazono-san! You look beautiful tonight!" "Micchi, can't..breathe.." Karin stuttered. "Oops, I'm so sorry my love!" He kissed her on the cheek. Kazune glared at him, and then smiled wearily. "Micchi, you look pretty handsome as well!" Karin said, looking at his suit. He wore a purple suit that matched with his right eye.

"Karin-chan!" A familiar voice called out. Karin turned her head in a flash hoping to find the person who called out her name. Himeka appeared before the mob, dressed in a similar dress like Karin's except it was not strapless and had long sleeves. It was a long maroon dress with silk sleeves, and a belt of black pearls. She had a little rose pinned on her gown and little black pearls were clipped onto her hair.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin cried out contently, running towards Himeka and having a girly conversation. Kazune gazed at Karin, her smiling face, her water-like flowing hair and shining eyes were an eyesore for any man.

"Thinking about Hanazono-san, am I right, Kujyou-kun?" Micchi said standing next to him. Kazune blushed all the way down his neck.

"N-No…" Kazune denied, trying to remain cool. "Aah, then why are you staring at her, Kujyou-kun?" Micchi teased.

"Shut up, Nishikiori, I was just staring at………a banner," Kazune finished lamely.

"Ah well, I have to find my date, so I'll see you later," And with that, Micchi fled towards a girl with blood-red hair.

Karin bounced back to Kazune after a while. "Wow, so you finally remembered me, eh?" Kazune said sarcastically. "Come on Kazune-kun! Stop being a killjoy and come meet Himeka-chan's date!" "You mean that Hiro person?" Kazune said urgently.

"Yes, he's right over there-" Karin didn't finish her sentence. Kazune was dragging her towards Hiro with a determined look on his face. Kazune observed the boy who stood beside Himeka. Short black hair, brown eyes and a black suit.

"Ah! Hanazono-san! We were just talking about you!" Hiro said enthusiastically. "And this is?" He questioned. "This is Kazune Kujyou, Himeka-chan's cousin and my date." Karin introduced. Kazune merely nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, Kujyou-san! My name is Hiro Hitomi," the boy said, shaking his hand.

"Hitomi, after this dance, I need to talk to you," Kazune said seriously. Hiro smiled lightly and nodded.

TBC……

Wow, I'm FINALLY finished! Took me one day to type this, me being lazy and all. However, the summer has started and I promise you that within this week, I will update chapter 9. The Spring Fling is going to take about 1-2 chapters, I know, I'm extending it too much! I said the chapter before that this chapter is going to be very fluffy, but I kind of killed my hand writing all these chapters so I hope you can forgive me and I promise within this week chapter 9 is very fluffy, I guarantee you 110 I will update.

Oh I almost forgot!

Here's a sneak peek at next chapter! I'm skipping lines and only giving you hints! The full chapter will be coming soon but these are only some lines from the entire story!

_Marble steps began to appear and a milky white porch formed. "It's beautiful," Karin whispered._

_"K-Kazune-k-un, why? Why do this for m-me?"_

_"Because I love you Karin and I wanted to prove it to you." _

_They twirled around and the wind seemed to swirl around them._

_If anybody saw them now they would be seen in their god forms._

That's all for now!

Ciao

Ayako-chan


	9. The Spring Fling Part 3: Part 2

Note from the author: konnichiwa minna-san! Ayako-chan with a lot of KK!

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MY STORY! OMG I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR A YEAR?! I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ENCOURAGING ME ON MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND LOTS OF GOODIES TO ALL OF YOU! I HAVE ADDED THE UPCOMING STORIES I'M GOING TO MAKE ABOUT KK SO GO AND CHECK IT OUT! ONCE AGAIN, ARIGATO! I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE THAT FAST AS YOU WISHED BUT I TRY MY BEST! ALSO TO MY WAY-PAST REVIEWERS, I'M SORRY THAT YOU CAN'T UPDATE ANYMORE ON MY STORY BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN SO LAZY TO UPDATE ANY U'VE GROWN TIRED OF WAITING OR DON'T LIKE KK ANYMORE! WAHH! BUT I HOPE EVERYONE CAN ENJOY MY STORIES!

Now, where were we? Ah yes! Last chapter we met Hiro-kun and finished a good chunk of The Spring Fling, but it's not over yet! This is kind of like a bonus chapter involving dangerous missions of fluffiness and romance! Better take a box of tissues and let's begin!

(Warning to all my friends and fans I know: this is VERY fluffy, but I don't understand how you can take this much romance Ahem, but here's the chapter you wanted to read for a looong time...)

Kamichama Karin Chapter 9

The Spring Fling Part 3: part 2

Alternative title: A Sign from God

After the crowd left, the leader of the Kazune Z's came up to Kazune and Karin. She bowed her head in shame and embarrassment. "Ano…Kujyou-kun?" She said softly.

"What do you want?" Kazune said sharply as he looked at her with disgust.

"Ano…I apologize for my rudeness, Ayame-chan's, and the whole club's. I'm sorry Hanazono-san that we treated you that badly. We're really sorry Kujyou-kun for thinking we would be help to you, and we hope we will remain as acquaintances to you." The leader said, her head bowing lower with every sentence.

"How could you-" Kazune was about to argue back, but Karin stopped him. "We forgive you, but you better be nice to us in the future!" She declared, proud of her exclaim. "Oh thank you!" The leader said with fake happiness, but as soon as she turned away, she muttered, "Moron."

"I could still hear you, you know," Karin said smugly, looking at her with an even more fake smiley face. Alarmed at Kazune's angry face and horrified at Karin's absurd smiley face, she fled with big rivers of tears down her face, anime-style.

"So," The goddess turned to her god. "Why don't we get some fresh air, it's getting stuffy in here," Seeing that Kazune had already took off his tie and beginning to loosen his collar. Karin blushed beet red. Kazune smirked at her bashfulness and took a short cut out of the gym.

_Outside_

The warm wind whistled through her hair as they stepped outside, the evening mist filling the air. The two gazed at the gentle slope that led them down to the fields of their school.

Then, as if by magic, white marble steps started to appear before their eyes and continued to descend down the hill, where a milky white structure began to form. It was like a porch or a shrine, with six thin bars surrounding it, and a Chinese-style rooftop, in the shape of a large hexagon, big for two people to dance in it. You can see what's inside and look outside.

The wind seemed to nudge them to go down but neither knew what's going to happen.

"Be careful Karin," The god said as he took her hand and began to guide the two down the stairs. To be safe, Karin held her dress a bit to avoid tripping.

Once they reached the bottom of their trip, the goddess marveled at its beauty. The whole structure was pure silver, and engraved with the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology. Tiny jewels including gold copper and ivory came as accessories for the walls.

"It's beautiful," Karin whispered as she clasped both of her hands and her eyelids dropped. She seemed to feel the auras of the carvings: happiness, love, laughter, anger, sorrow and war.

Kazune looked from a picture of Apollo and Athena to Karin herself. Through his eyes, he thought she was more beautiful than ever. The glow of the moon made the rows of beads sparkle, and her white gown flew freely around her. The flow of her hair was like silk and her sweet voice was like a song in his ear.

Finally Karin caught Kazune's eye. She blushed a bit seeing the dreamy look he was directing to her.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought nervously.

Kazune, seeing Karin's expression, quickly looked away. He cursed himself angrily, a blush reddening his cheeks.

_Great job Kujyou, you looked like an idiot in front of her_, he thought.

He glanced back shyly at her, seeing how she fidgeted with her glove, he chuckled slightly. To make her even more uncomfortable, he slowly walked towards her, his smirk growing with every step he took. She looked at him in alarm, her own feet stepping backwards until she was pinned against the wall.

"Ano…ano…K-Kazune-kun, w-why are you-" Kazune cut her off by placing his hand on her cheek. His other went to grasp her hand.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?" He offered as he bowed swiftly before her. Karin gave a relieved sigh and accepted his proposal.

It was a sight to behold, as the two took off in a series of spins. It was like falling snow as they are in each other's arms, then it seemed as if God had opened a portal between heaven and earth. A golden light seeped through the gap and shined all around the shrine. Slowly, angel's songs began to travel down, the flowing melodies circling in and out of the two.

If anyone who is able to see them right now, they will be shown in their god and goddess forms: Apollo and Athena or Uranus and Aphrodite. Their rich silks will be clothed around them, so their real identity would be purified. (Uh…random word.)

Karin looked at Kazune with her droopy eyes and saw that Kazune was smiling at her. Only for her. She shut her eyes tight trying not to be hypnotized by his ocean-blue orbs.

Soon their feet stopped and the movements came to an end. Karin opened one eye, and peeked into the outside world. Then she blushed pink. Kazune had tightened his arms around her and wrapped her into a binding embrace.

She felt quiet breathing on her ear and neck as she desperately tried to restrained herself from moaning. Kazune felt her shiver a bit and smiled. He slowly loosened his hug far enough to gaze at her face as he took both of her gloved hands into his own.

"Oh, I forgot," Kazune suddenly exclaimed. "Close your eyes Karin," He instructed, protecting what he had hidden away from her curious orbs.

"Why?" Karin huffed stubbornly. She looked deep into Kazune's ocean-blue eyes as if trying to search for an answer. However, they were blank.

"Just do it," The god commanded, letting go of her right hand and reaching into his coat pocket. His goddess hesitated, but closed her eyes obediently. Kazune made sure her eyelids were locked before producing a long thin velvet jewellery box out.

He again grabbed Karin's right hand and placed the box on her soft palm. Her eyes flew open and she stared at it in surprise. "Open it," he whispered, daring to see the reaction on her face.

Karin gently lifted open the jewellery case and almost dropped it. Inside, lay silver matching olive earrings and a thin necklace with a olive pendant. The each olive had a gold K engraved onto it, and at the back of the pendant, Karin could barely make out the words carved onto it.

_I will love you forever and for eternity_

"I saw how you loved the olive hair ties Himeka gave you, and I wanted something that will share your love," Kazune explained, smiling sweetly at her.

Her whole body was shaking with happiness and grief at the same time. "W-why? W-why d-do s-something l-like t-this f-for M-M-ME?" The goddess choked, a swirl of emotions battling each other in her eyes and heart: love, fear, sadness, anger, happiness, grief, and anxiety.

The god lifted his hand to caress her face. "Because I love you, Karin. I love you so much that I'm willing to give up my life to save yours." "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DIE FOR ME!" Karin screamed in anger and happiness, burying her face into his shirt, crying.

His expression softened at his soul mate's pain, and he gently wiped her tears away while bringing her face up to meet his. Through Karin's salty waters, she looked into Kazune's crystal-clear eyes.

Apple-green met ocean-blue. Both of them held love, it clearly shone. Their hearts will always yearn, long and ache for each other. You can never separate them apart.

"Karin…" His voice was nearly a hiss when he leaned towards her. She blushed pink but slowly shut her eyes tight, trying to burn the image of Kazune's cute face in her mind.

Kazune took one last musky look at her before his eyelids dropped and his lips captured hers.

It was passionate like a fire, yet so light, like a feather. He silently asked for her body to react against his. That night, two searching hands found each other and held on tight.

After a few minutes they broke off to breathe. Karin's cheeks were flushed while Kazune's had a hint of blush. It was then they decided to head back to the Fling and join their friends.

Karin allowed Kazune to carry her bridle-style up the marble stairs and they both watched as the stairs vanished one by one and the shrine turned into a swirl of petals that were carried into the sky.

Karin held the jewellery case close to her heart as she and Kazune waked hand-in-hand the way back, they both had invisible smiles on their faces.

TBC………

Wow, that was one long chapter! But I finished it, as I said! Next chapter is a bonus one, an idea that inspired me to write something like this. Sorry there's so sneak peek but I want you to figure out the surprise by yourself! Oh, and a lot of KK authors seems to have the same ideas as me for their stories, so I apologize if you might've thought I've stolen your ideas for my stories. Once again I apologize if you have written a similar chapter or story like mine and thought I might've stolen you ideas, but I'm sure there's always new ideas to pop up and there's always more than one person with the same idea.

Even if one of my stories is related or on the same category or group or has a connection to yours, I must apologize, but I will also say that if you want one of my ideas, you must ask me before you use it, or I will get angry. Also, if I want to use one of your ideas that I never thought of, I will definitely ask you and give you praise on your stories to other reviewers.

See you soon!

Ayako-chan


End file.
